


The First Time

by flipflop_diva



Series: When All It Takes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Darcy Lewis didn't know who Natasha Romanoff was. But she never thought meeting her would be actual life changing. Part 1 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



She met her for the first time at a Tony Stark party, after she’d had a little too much too drink and was being a little too talkative (though Jane would say she was always a little too talkative, but that’s just because Jane didn’t talk about anything except science. And Thor. And people could only listen to that for so long before they wanted to put their head through a window).

So Darcy was at the party, and she was doing what she did best, which was to entertain the masses, or in this case, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton, and oh my gods was she really joking it up with actual Avengers and how did this become her life? Except as previously noted, she was drinking, so she accidentally said that out loud and both men laughed, and she carried on like she knew what she was doing.

And that’s when she slipped in. Like some sort of ninja who can move without making a sound. Except a really beautiful ninja who you can’t help but stare at.

One second it was just Darcy and the boys and the next she was there, a hand on Clint’s arm, sipping on a beer, smiling like she’d been privy to their whole conversation (maybe she had. Darcy actually wouldn’t put it past her to have been hanging on the ceiling listening in. Or using whatever other spy methods she had).

She was dressed in a tight black gown that made Darcy just want to stare at her chest, except she couldn’t look away from her eyes and how they glinted or from the shiny red curls that seemed magically held in place.

“Hi, I’m Natasha,” she said, and Darcy’s mouth went dry and all speech left her, which was something that had never ever happened to her before. And then, before Darcy could find coherent enough words to answer back, she was gone, fading back into wherever she had come from, leaving behind a whiff of perfume and a memory Darcy would relive in her dreams.

That night, Darcy laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, and knew that one brief moment was all it had taken. 

Natasha Romanoff had invaded her life, and there was now no way to get rid of her.


End file.
